1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal enclosures, and more particularly, relating to an animal enclosure for cats containing a claw scratching device, and further related to a collapsible animal enclosure device which is capable of being shipped and stored in a compact configuration but which is capable of being erected on site to create an animal enclosure housing including a claw scratching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures exist that provide a house or entertainment device for cats that not only include sleeping quarters for the cat but also are designed to satisfy other natural habits for the animal, and may include scratching posts or other devices for sharpening of the claws and exercise. The most common of such structures, which is commonly referred to as a “cat condo”, provides numerous tiered hiding and resting areas that are typically covered in a carpet material for scratching. Another structure includes a house having sleeping quarters and a texture, such as sand paper applied to an exterior facing wall providing a scratching post.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they seem to have one or more drawbacks, such as being bulky, not readily portable, expensive to manufacture and ship, unsightly in appearance, and do not contain debris created as a result of a cat scratching the post. As such the animal enclosure according to the present invention substantially departs from the concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus which overcomes one or more of the drawback now present in the art.